


Pink Zinnia - Lasting Affection

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [22]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, I refuse Ophelia is dead, Why did she die?, she deserves all the love in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: Drifting among the space of her mind. A soft voice is heard.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 4





	Pink Zinnia - Lasting Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I would adore someone like Ophelia. Damn the canonical ending of the 2nd lostbelt.

It was dark and cold. That is what I felt.

I was drifting towards nowhere. I was maybe unconscious

It was lonely here.

Just then, something soft came around. It sounded soft. I couldn't tell what they were saying but I was...comforted, weirdly enough.

Another soft sound came around, this time it sounded a little bit silkier. Like amazing silky chocolate melting in your mouth.

They were saying something, was it towards me or to each other? I don't know but their voices have a lot of affection. More so than my parents ever had.

\----

One of them was talking to me again, I was not sure if it was the first one or second one. I didn't mind.

_"How are you Ophelia-senpai?"_

Ah, this is troublesome. Mash calls me senpai but she also calls the other master, Senpai.

Why does her name escape me?

She kept talking for who knows how long, I listened to her rambling a little bit.

But as she rambled on, her voice was filled with lasting affection.

\---

_"I hate Sundays"_

I do too. That was her opening sentence before asking me how I was.

_"I hate it because Monday is next, I hate how heavy work tends to be on Mondays",_

She explained and rambled on again on the little things that had happened.

\---

Da Vinci was scolding Mash for pushing herself past her limits.

Holmes being Holmes.

Meuniere having a small argument with Director Goldolf.

Goldolf almost finishing the food supply if not for the Master catching him.

Those are just one of the few things that the Master has said that are just the daily occurrence in the Shadow Border. 

_" Right, I think I should have told you long ago, my bad",_

Huh?

_" Ophelia-senpai, you currently aren't in the medical bay. Edmund had suggested you transferred here to my room so that I can keep an eye on you..."_

She trailed off. Maybe that's why she's always the first and last one to greet me.

_"And so that it can ease the medical staff's stress from Director asking about when you will wake up"_

Ah. So that's why.

_"Mash visited here a few times already, I wonder if you can hear her or maybe even me?",_

Did Mash visit here? Why can't I hear her voice then?

_"Director tried to barge here a few times already but I always pulled out the 'invasion of personal space and privacy' card",_

She wasn't wrong. This was her room.

_" Oh also! Edmund will pass by here tomorrow for a checkup",_

_\---_

_"Director! For the last time! This is my room!",_

So this is what she was talking about last time.

_" I know she is a Crypter in this whole Lostbelt mess but she is still a patient, now out! You can see her when she wakes!"_

Why do you insist to protect me from them? I am a Crypter. One of the people why your history is gone.

She let out a sigh of relief, _"He's gone now, sorry you had to hear that. How are you senpai?",_

Such a quick change in attitude.

_" Right, Edmund couldn't come last time so he's seeing you now",_

_"I should go call him",_

No, wait, don't leave.

I could feel something enclose around my hand.

_" No worries, I'll be back quickly"_

You haven't told me about you and Mash's day yet.

I tried squeezing back her hand with all I had.

I have no idea if she could feel it.

_"Don't worry Lilianne will use her quickness in calling Edmund as just she did running away from the wyverns in Orleans",_

No, don't leave.

I tried summoning all the strength all I had to wake up.

And I did.

I was greeted by surprised brown eyes.

She just smiled and squeezed my hand she had in her own and said with a big smile.

_**" Good morning senpai, how are you?",** _

She said these words just like the times before. With lasting affection.


End file.
